User talk:Dean27
Archived Talk: 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 - 8 Lisa Marie Varon photo *Thank you for using the pic of Tara I posted! I remember watching that edition of Impact and I was hoping that I'd see a pic of Tara flexing and showing off her beautiful guns! CEDJunior (talk) 15:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC)CEDJunior :*No, sir I have not done any editing relating to adding a state category to the WWE roster page. Of present, I have focused mostly on editing and creating wrestler profiles and galleries.19:23, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Chris Michaels *I did some research, and it seems there are two wrestlers named Chris Michaels. Both have pages, Bill Pierce and Chris Michaels, and I was wondering, could there still be a Disambiguation page even when one page already has the name? I don't know how else to set them apart, and since Chris Michaels leads to his page, it causes all the times Bill Pierce wrestled as that name to link to the other guy, so it's kind of a problem. Just wondering what you think. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 18:33, October 19, 2013 (UTC) *As far as I can tell it is. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:55, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Bro Mans stylization *I don't even think TNA can make up their mind on how to spell this. Based on a few sources: #"THE BROMANS" in this poster #"The Bro-Mans" in newsitem 74 #"The Bro Mans" in newsitem 67 #"the Bro Mans" in newsitem 63 #"Bro Mans" (no the or The) in Jessie's profile and Robbie's profile :*Whenever there's contrast I'm always left wondering what to go with. +Y 03:33, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: ROH *Ha no, I usually jump around with stuff so I don't get bored, like I did with the early wrestler pages. I don't have much time these days (I do today) so it's why I'm editing a lot, it was in my plans to make a few later. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:35, October 24, 2013 (UTC) *Sure thing, I'll get to work now. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 21:46, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Good Work *Hey, you've been really pumping out articles lately. Good job. Small note - on those toy pages, the Toy Company should be Jakk's Pacific for the STOMP line. - Wagnike2 (talk) 16:17, October 27, 2013 (UTC) PNG images :*I have a question: Where are all the PNG images that are being used to head the articles coming from? Is there a specific website that generates them, or what? PhantomLord2001 (talk) 19:47, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :*They all have "full" in their file name are PNG files. Example: This pic of Mr. McMahon says "full" and is a PNG file. A lot of the pics on the wikia that are being used in the wrestler article infoboxes are similar. Where are they coming from? Because I'd like to add similar photos to other articles on the wikia. PhantomLord2001 (talk) 19:54, October 28, 2013 (UTC) NCW Femmes Fatales *Hey, could you please start a page about NCW Femmes Fatales? Thanks! CEDJunior (talk) 23:12, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: NCW Femmes Fatales *It is, but it isn't. NCW Femmes Fatales has branched out as its own women's wrestling promotion like Shimmer Women Athletes, Women Superstars Uncensored, and SHINE Wrestling. CEDJunior (talk) 00:00, November 1, 2013 (UTC) About certain names *Hey, I'm about to make the Adrenaine Rush page for ROH, but I noticed it's styalized Adrenline RUSH. Should I make it the way it is on the ROH Create page, or the way it's styalized? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 20:37, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Infobox idea *Since some experienced wrestlers have held many championships and been alumni of many organizations, it made me wonder, what if instead of manually entering this information as categories on the side/bottom bars, if there were a means to encode this information into the wrestler infobox template? Changing 'champship' to 'champion' for champion list categories would be pretty easy, as would adding 'alumni' to whatever is listed under there. A lot easier to alphabetize and stuff when editing raw text in the main box as opposed to managing that small category window. +Y 15:40, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :I've seen a separate-data single-entry type thing like this done on some comic book templates, like on w:c:Marvel:Marvel Database:Character Template under "Creators" it allows you to list multiple creators separate by semicolon. Like for w:c:Marvel:Kamala Khan in the source I listed: ::| Creators = Sana Amanat; Steve Wacker; G. Willow Wilson ::which generated:Category:Sana Amanat/Creator and Category:Steve Whacker/Creator and Category:G. Willow Wilson/Creator :Don't know how to code it but it would be a cool way to harness code if it could be developed. +Y 17:43, November 10, 2013 (UTC) :There might be a way to avoid info-missing, there are a lot of fields in DC/Marvel templates I've not filled out due to not knowing the info and it just omitted the line until there was something input into it. This would be necessary for the 'active roster' field for dead/retired wrestlers anyway. +Y 17:49, November 10, 2013 (UTC) A & T On it. +Y 20:14, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Veronica Lane Gallery The last picture you re-posted in that gallery isn't Veronica. Another editor had already left a post explaining who that really is. Re: Moving Pages I don't know how to move pages. All I did was rename it. CEDJunior (talk) 15:15, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Moving pages Thank you! I've really learned something today! CEDJunior (talk) 15:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC)